motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa
''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath. It is the sequel to 2005's Madagascar, and was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on November 7, 2008. Plot In the past, Alex the lion, formerly named Alakay, lives with his parents in an African reserve. His father, Zuba, attempts to teach him how to act like a lion, but Alakay is more interested in dancing. Zuba's rival, Makunga, arrives and challenges Zuba to a fight to determine who will be the alpha lion, which distracted Zuba from Alakay, who is captured by poachers. Though Zuba attempts to save him, Alakay, locked in a crate, is knocked into a river which takes him into the ocean. After several days, he reaches New York City, where he becomes the star attraction at the New York City zoo and befriends the other zoo animals, including Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippopotamus. After the zoo animals previous escape which landed them in Madagascar, the animals, with help from the lemur clan led by King Julien, have constructed an airplane to fly them back to New York City. The zoo animals are joined by King Julien, his adviser Maurice, and the penguins, while a small lemur named Mort stows away. The plane takes off towards New York City, but soon runs out of fuel, causing the plane to crash land onto the African reserve, during which Mort is separated from the others. The animals have an encounter with several human tourists, including Alex's nemesis Nana, before meeting a herd of animals at the preserve. While attempting to make contact with the herd, Alex reunites with his parents, who rejoice at the return of their son. The lion pride celebrates, except for Makunga, who is still scheming to find a way to become alpha lion. Meanwhile, the other zoo animals start to enjoy their lives in Africa as well; Marty finds a herd of zebras to live with; Melman becomes a witch doctor; Gloria begins dating a hippopotamus named Moto Moto. Meanwhile, the penguins begin stealing tourist trucks to use to repair the plane, leaving thew tourists stranded on Africa, including Nana, who leads the tourists off-reserve and into a forest, where they camp out and make plans to survive. The next morning Mort washes up on the shore of Africa and sets off to find King Julien, only to be chased by a shark. Makunga reminds Alex and his parents that Alex must perform a rite of passage or he will be banished from the herd. Alex readily accepts, unaware that the rite of passage is a fight between two lions. Alex is tricked by Makunga to pick Teetsi to be his opponent. Alex challenges Teetsi, unaware of the fight, and is quickly defeated by the larger lion. As a result, Alex must be banished for his failure. Zuba unwilling for this to happen, gives up his title of alpha lion, allowing Makunga to usurp him. Alex and his family are banished, to which Zuba has an argument with Alex which culminates in Zuba stating Alex isn't a real lion. Embittered, Alex leaves and returns to the plane, which is still under construction. Coincidentally, the other zoo animals have been faced with their own predicaments as well; Marty is going through an identity crisis as a result of the other zebras acting exactly like him; Melman is told that he has been diagnosed with a disease and he only has a few days to live; Gloria, however, hasn't faced any problems, but becomes upset when Melman lashes out at her. Alex and Marty also get into an argument when Alex confuses another zebra for him, prompting Marty to abandon him. Meanwhile, the tourists build a dam, blocking off all the water and causing a drought in the reserve. Alex, seeking to gain his father's approval, offers to find the source of the drought and fix it. On the way, he is joined by Marty, who he manages to spot out in the herd. Melman and Gloria also reconcile. King Julien states that he can fix the drought via a sacrifice to the gods in a volcano. Melman offers to sacrifice himself, believing himself to be dying anyways, and is taken to the volcano. Meanwhile, Alex is captured by the tourists, though Alex escapes to get help. Melman, while preparing to dive into the volcano, is stopped by Gloria, who confesses her love to him. At the same time, the giraffes discover that Melman's disease is nonexistent so he is in no danger of dying. However, Alex tells the other zoo animals of Alex's capture. The zoo animals meet the penguins, who have recruited dozens of chimpanzees to aid them in constructing the plane, and force them to get the plane ready for flight so they can rescue Alex. Alex, while being prepared to be devoured by the tourists, is freed by Zuba. However, they are cornered by the tourists. Alex reveals himself to be the New York star attraction and proves this by dancing, to which his father joins him. Nana, nevertheless, attempts to shoot Alex, but the animals arrive in the plane and rescue them. The animals then fly the plane to the dam, attempting to destroy it, but Nana opens fire on them. Despite this, the animals manage to smash the dam, releasing the water back into the reserve. The animals return to the reserve, where Makunga announces that Alex and Zuba are still banished. However, Alex tricks Nana into attacking Makunga and dragging him off, leaving Alex and Zuba as rulers of the lion pride. Mort, who had been chased by a shark throughout the reserve finds Julien and Maurice at the volcano. The shark continues after him and plummets into the volcano, completing the sacrifice and causing Julien to believe he was responsible for bringing back the water. The penguins and chimpanzees, meanwhile, set off to Monte Carlo with previously discovered diamonds and gold. The animals patiently await for when the penguins return. Zuba learns to accept Alex for who he is, and the animals set off towards the watering hole. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex. *Chris Rock as Marty. *David Schwimmer as Melman. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria. *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien. *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice. *Andy Richter as Mort. *Bernie Mac as Zuba. *Alec Baldwin as Makunga. *Sherri Shepherd as Mom. *Will.i.am as Moto Moto. *Elisa Gabrielli as Nana. *Tom McGrath as Skipper. *Chris Miller as Kowalski. *Christopher Knights as Private. *Conrad Vernon as Mason. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:PG-rated films Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s films